Is This Love?
by Mrs.Jane
Summary: First time fanfic writer:) kinda a romantic,sobb story, JISBON! :D about moving on based after the death of red john and yeah please read! lisbon's abit uptight at first based on a jisbon family! and yeah enjoy!
1. Origami Hearts

It was a bright and sunny day when Jane arrived at work, he was slightly annoyed about the fact that he left the car window open just enough for the rain to creep in the night before but other than that he was in a very good mood.

As he stood in the elevator going over how much it's changed since the death of red john he hears the bell of the elevator which tells him he's at the SCU's floor. He jumps out of the elevator and walks over to Lisbon's office. He peeps in the door. "Good Morning Teresa!" Lisbon's head shots up and her eyes glare at Jane "you're Late Jane, We Have a Case". "I know I am but I got a really good-""No I don't want to hear it!" Jane looks down at the floor then pulls a small piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What's that?" said Lisbon. Jane walks over to her desk and puts a heart shape piece of origami on top of it, then turns around and heads for the door. Lisbon looks down at it, and then picks it up. Van pelt suddenly walks in and greets Lisbon with a "Morning Boss, the john dough has been run through the system and has been identified as drake mennel, his brother Thomas lives in central valley should me and Rigsby go and pick him up?" Lisbon looks down at the heart that Jane had just given to her. Grace quietly says "Boss? Are you alright?" "Uhh yeah, yes go please". Van Pelt stood to walk out the door but not before turning back to see if Lisbon's alright.

Jane is in the canteen making a morning cup of tea when he hears "Jane!" from the bullpen he stumbles over to his couch and waits for the eager agent Teresa Lisbon to approach him. "Thanks, I...…I guess". "Meh, don't sweat it". Jane leaps off the couch to make room for Lisbon to sit down beside him, "Hey, I'm sorry I was late". "It's okay I just haven't had my coffee yet so please just bear with me".

Jane looked down at the ground and a smirk spread over his face "well right then miss. Teresa Lisbon, I shall make you one!" Lisbon quickly stands up and puts her hand on Jane's chest "No! I…. I mean no thank you! I…. I'm good!" Jane looks down at Lisbon and raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" "Yes, yes very sure!" she replied, "Are you okay Lisbon, because we can't have you angry all day!" he said sarcastically.

"Yes Jane I'm Fine!" she protested then stormed off into her office. Jane looked around to see that all eyes in the bullpen were on him. He knew something was up with Lisbon; he didn't know how to react so he grabbed his tea cup and saucer and went up to the rafter's where he could think.


	2. Would You Like A Coffee?

Jane was startled by a loud bang at the old attic door; he quickly leaped up and walked towards the door to be greeted by agent Cho. "Hey, Lisbon's been looking for you?" Jane didn't reply straight away, he just walked out and locked the door behind him. "Lisbon huh?" he said as they were walking through the long corridor.

"Yeah, she said she needed to talk to you?" "Mhmm" he said under his breath. As they were walking down the spiral stairs at the bottom stood Agent Teresa Lisbon with her beautiful bright green eyes gazed up at them. "Hey, I've been looking for you come on". "So you've had some coffee huh?" he said in a sarcastic voice. Lisbon just chuckled and walked toward the elevator. Van Pelt and Rigsby just got back and had the victim's brother Thomas by their side, Lisbon told them to interrogate him and that she will be back shortly.

They didn't talk much in the car which was strange because usually Jane wouldn't stop talking, but he knew deep down that she was hiding something from him, and he didn't like it. It was different now, he thought after red john was gone that they could finally be together without any problems and worries. That's how she felt too but all of a sudden it's like she had cold feet and Patrick didn't know why. It was only about a week ago when they couldn't keep their hands off each other so why now? What had he done? Patrick sat there with his head down just thinking about what he possibly could've done to make her feel this way. Lisbon was driving; she never liked the way Jane drove.

She too was very confused but not for the reason's Jane thought. After the interview with the victims widow Jane and Lisbon went straight back to the office, it was later than they expected In fact it was about 10pm. When they finally got onto their floor in the bullpen all the lights were off and nobody was there.

Lisbon went straight into her office and Jane followed. She sat down at the desk with her head down. "What's the matter? Teresa talk to me!" She kept her head down for a while longer than raised it slowly. "Patrick, I want too. I really do but-"he cut her off "but what Teresa?" "I….I can't. Y...You don't-"he cut her off again "I don't what Teresa?". "Please Patrick, I…I just need time okay?" "Okay" he murmed. He walked towards her desk and Lisbon stood up and walked toward him they met just inches away from touching.

He put his arms around her waist and she flung hers around his neck. "I'm sorry" she whispered, he leaned back for a second and then cupped her cheek and pulled her face up to his so he could kiss her. "Don't be" he said back.


	3. Im So Sorry

She couldn't sleep that well that night, she kept tossing and turning and groaning. Patrick rubbed her back through the night but he now knew exactly what was wrong. She woke up at about 3am and ran to the toilet.

Patrick could hear her throwing up from the bed and ran to hold her hair back. When she had finish Patrick sat her down on the toilet seat and wiped her mouth with a wet flannel. He then pulled her hair back and tied it into a loose bun at the top of her head.

A tear ran down Lisbon's face. "What's the matter?" he said. "Patrick, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry". She replied "Why? What's wrong?". " I'm pregnant". She cried. "Shhhhhh" he said wiping the tears that began streaming down her face. "Shhhhhh, its okay resse, its okay". He kissed the top of her head and then bent down so that their eyes were on the same level then said to her.

"Teresa, don't be sorry! I would never have made love to you if I didn't love you with my everything! And I do! I love you so much and I never want you to doubt that! Please promise me you won't? Promise?" .She looked up to find these two beautiful bright blue eyes gazing down at here. "I promise".

He stepped back and she stood up he rubbed her rosy cheeks and then put his arms around her waist, "good!" he said quietly. "Now come on we have work tomorrow little miss" he said sarcastically. Patrick pulled the sheets over Lisbon then hopped in the other side. He pulled the hair back out of her face then kissed her on the forehead. "good night gorgeous" he whispered then moved his hand down to her belly and rubbed it for a bit then he bent down and kissed it "good night my baby" he smirked.

He was woken by a loud bang, he rolled on his side and noticed that Lisbon wasn't there, he leaped out of bed and ran down the stairs to find Lisbon in the kitchen reaching for the cereal, he giggled as he was walking down the last few steps.

"Hey, do you mind? I was just about to call noise control". "Hush, I wasn't that loud was I? I'm sorry I woke you but hey don't wanna be Late for work twice in a row now do we?" Jane smiled and walked over to her then put his arms around her waist from behind and started stroking her belly.

"Good morning my baby". He whispered Then stood up a bit more and gave Lisbon a peck on the cheek. She quickly span around and pushed him up against the wall. "So you love me huh?" "Of course I do?" he replied "how much?" she said unbuttoning his shirt he laughed and said "well maybe, you'll just have to find out yourself?"

They arrived a little late for work but nobody seemed to notice. He gave her belly a stroke then went over to the canteen to make himself a cup of tea then ran and jumped on his couch. Lisbon walked into her office and sat down at her desk, today is going to be a good day she thought to herself.


	4. My Little Sunshine

**Summary: well I haven't done one yet so here's what's going on now. In the last chapter Lisbon told Jane that she was pregnant so this chapter is based a little more into the pregnancy Lisbon is now 6 months old and can find out the gender of the baby (: I have also kind of changed the ages around a bit because I don't like the thought of them being "old" so Lisbon is 31 and Jane is 33 hope ya'll don't mind! Please REVIEW (: xx**

Lisbon's face tightened as the blue gel was spread across her round belly, Jane was right next to her holding onto her hand with a wide grin on his face. The small stick moved across her belly and a picture appeared on the monitor above Lisbon's head. She looked up with a tear rolling down her cheek. Jane was watching the monitor as the black and white image moved around. "Would you like to know the sex?" said the doctor.

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other for a moment then Jane turned back to the doctor and nodded. The doctor moved it around a bit more than stopped. "Well, I am happy to tell you that you are going to have a healthy baby girl!" " A girl?" said Lisbon "Yes congratulations!" "Thank you very much doctor!" said Jane shaking his hand.

Lisbon wiped herself down then sat up on the bed. "I will go fetch some photo's for you!" the doctor replied pacing out the door. Lisbon put her head down and fiddled with her fingers. "What's the matter?" Jane asked. "Nothing, I mean it's just surreal that's all I mean were having a baby, a baby girl and it's just amazing huh?" Jane stood up and kissed Lisbon on the head then bent down so their eye's met. "Yes, it is amazing" he whispered.

The doctor entered the room and handed a small envelope to Jane. "Thank you doc, have a good day!" Lisbon took a little jump and landed on the floor "Thank you doctor" "Yes, it my pleasure, thank you !" Lisbon didn't bother to correct him she just nodded and walked out the door.

Jane had started to drive ever since Lisbon's bump got too big for her to reach the wheel; she was still very cautious though and would often yell at Jane to slow down. "Sooooo, pink room I guess!" Jane said breaking the silence between them.

"Huh! You're joking right?" "Of course not, I want this little princess to have whatever her heart desires" he said stroking her belly." "And that's a pink room huh?" "Ahhh yeah, I think so!" he said grinning at Lisbon. "Hahaha, I'll think about it."

They arrived back at their apartment, Jane had moved in about a week after he found out that they were expecting. It was pretty late and neither felt like cooking dinner, Jane grabbed the phone and ordered two peperoni pizzas.

Lisbon walked over and sat on the couch. Her feet started to get swollen pretty badly now and it sometimes hurt her to walk on them. Jane wondered over and pulled up her legs then placed them on top of his, he started to rub her feet gently and she giggled when he reached the sensitive places. The doorbell rang and Jane slowly walked over to the door "mmm pizzas here" he yelled across the room. Jane opened the door to find Cho with Ben on his hip.

"There's been an accident" he said. Jane opened the door and Cho stepped in. They walked over to the couch and Cho let Ben go. "Oh hey Cho? What's up?" she said surprised that he was there. "It's grace, she was in a car accident. Doctors don't think she's going to make it."

Cho looked at ben then at the ground. Lisbon stood up in shock and Jane stood there with his hands in his face. They grabbed there keys and Jane packed Lisbon a bag, he knew how stubborn she was and that she wouldn't leave the hospital until she knew that grace was okay. They jumped in the car and Lisbon started to pray for grace.

Hail Mary, full of grace.

Our Lord is with thee.

Blessed art thou among women,

And blessed is the fruit of thy womb,

Jesus.

Holy Mary, Mother of God,

Pray for us sinners,

Now and at the hour of our death.

Amen.

She recited this prayer until they reached the hospital. When they arrived Rigsby was already standing in the waiting room. He was yelling at the receptionist to tell the doctors that he wanted to see her. Cho walked over to Rigsby and put a hand on his shoulder "Come on dude, we can see her soon."

Cho and Rigsby walked back over to where Jane and Lisbon were sitting. There was a long night ahead of them and they didn't know when they could see grace again.

**This chapter was a bit longer than the last one's but yeah, um in the next one I'm probably going to write it when the baby is born or around that time so yuuup please REVIEW good or bad I just need to know how to improve and that so yeaaah! Thank you!(:**


	5. What ever your tiny heart desires

**Summary: sorry this chapter took so long but I had lots of assignments to do and didn't have much time. Um well this chapters going to be a bit different and I'm going to do a flash back on how they met so sorry if you don't like flash backs but oh well! This is based about 5 months after the baby is born so yeah enjoy and REVIEW please (: xx**

It was the weekend after the death of Red John and Jane had organised a team night at O'rilleys for some drinks, everyone was to meet there at 6pm. Lisbon asked Jane if she could carpool with him because she needed to come back to the CBI later that night anyway, Jane agreed and Lisbon grabbed her coat.

Jane and Lisbon were the first to arrive they both grabbed a beer and Lisbon asked for a bowl of pretzels Jane searched over the dark bar and found a booth big enough for them all. The others arrived just over 6 and Van Pelt and Rigsby had done the same and carpooled. Everyone came and sat in the booth; Jane was silent for a moment then looked up at the four agents.

"Thank you's for putting up with me, Thank you's for helping me, Thank you's for being here for me and thank you's for giving me something to love again, I know I might not seem like I care but I do, I.…I really do I love each of you's when I didn't have a family you's were my family. You's are my family. And I don't know what I would've done without you's. And I know what you's are thinking, am I going? Well I'm not grace he grinned I can't leave my family behind can I? So thank you's for being there when I had nothing, nobody and I know deep down that I could have never, ever caught red john if it wasn't for you guys! I love you's!"

They all looked up at Jane and clapped grace even had a tear streaming down her face, it was a beautiful moment for the team and a moment they would never forget. It was a good night after that and they had a few more beers and a few more speech's then it was late, They all had work in the morning so they all decided to round it up and head home.

Jane and Lisbon were the last to leave and Lisbon asked Jane to just take her home and she would taxi to work the next morning. When they arrived at Lisbon's apartment Jane decided to walk her in, Lisbon offered Jane a cup of tea and of course he didn't refuse.

They sat on the couch and it was silent for a moment then Lisbon spoke "Thanks Jane it was a good night." "Indeed it was a good night." He grinned at Lisbon with his bright blue eyes glazing down at her, "Hey, thank you, y'know I could never have done it without you Teresa." "Huh, don't mention it." She replied. "No really." He said putting his hand over hers "thank you." See looked up to find his eyes beaming down at her, he put his hand and her cheek then pulled her face up to his so that their lips could connect they did for a good long while until Lisbon pulled back for a moment "Jane, are you sure about this?" "As sure as I'll ever be."

He pulled her face back and forced his tongue in, Lisbon didn't seem to mind anymore and she knew that this is what she had been waiting for all these years she wanted this Jane and her being together without any worries and any problems. He pushed Lisbon down onto the couch and started stroking up her thigh then stopped "Ugh, maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable." he said with a smile on his face. Lisbon nodded and laughed a bit. "I didn't picture our first time on a couch that's all." Lisbon grabbed his hand and led him up to the bedroom. It was going to be a long night ahead.

"Jane, Jaaaane!" Lisbon said tugging on his shoulder she only had to say it once before he turned over to see Lisbon glaring at him, he rubbed his eyes and then kissed her forehead "okay Lisbon, anything for you." He chuckled. He jumped out of the bed and wondered down the corridor till he was at the bright pink nursery.

He stepped inside and walked over to the small bassinet. He looked down to see his beautiful baby girl with tears running down her cheeks "shhhhhh, shhhhhh" He said picking her up "It's okay Lacey daddy's here, daddy's got you." He began to rub soothing circles on her back and the small baby quickly settled done and fell asleep in her daddy's neck.

Jane looked down at his small baby girl and then put her back into her crib. Jane then turned around and headed for the door he turned back to look at Lacey one last time before he headed back to bed. He loved it being a father again being able to just play with her and enjoy all the little moments they have together. He jumped back into bed and Lisbon was asleep again he kissed her on the cheek "love you" he whispered then rolled back over onto his side.

The next morning Jane woke up and Lisbon wasn't in the bed he pulled the blankets off him then wondered downstairs, there she was on the couch with Lacey lying in her arms he walked over and sat right next to Lisbon he kissed her neck then bent down and kissed Lacey on the forehead. "Good morning, my girls" he said.

"Good morning daddy" Lisbon said bouncy Lacey up and down, Lacey's face widened and a huge smile spread across her face. She looked so much like Jane sometimes the way she laughed and smiled but when she was serious you wouldn't even know that Jane was her father she looked exactly like Lisbon.

She had bright green eyes and light brown hair that was as straight as paper at the top then would turn into small ringlets at the bottom. She was simply gorgeous, Lisbon hated taking her into the office it was no place for a child but Jane loved to show her off to everybody. He always spoilt her and would buy her whatever her tiny heart desired.

Lisbon handed Lacey over to Jane and ran upstairs for a shower before they headed into work. Jane walked over to the counter and started to pack Lacey's things for day care "nappies, wipes, dummy, bottle, spear clothes." He recited to himself "check, check, check and check" he said smiling down at the giggling Lacey on her play mat.

He put them all into her bag then bent down and picked her up. Lisbon had just got out of the shower and ran down to get Lacey so that Jane could get ready, it didn't take him long and they were out the door. They dropped off Lacey which was probably the hardest part of Jane's day which was pretty weird seeing that Jane worked for the police; he just hated seeing her go even though he would see her in about 6 hours.

They arrived at worked and grace greeted Lisbon with a "Morning boss, Cho and Rigsby have gone to get the search warrant from judge frannich, do you want me to do anything?" Grace was still in a moon boot from her accident it was a miracle she was still alive actually. She only started back at work a month ago and the doctor had told her to take it easy for a while. "Have we got the autopsy report back?" "Not yet, do you want me to chase it up?" "Yes please that'll be great!" Lisbon said sarcastically. "Okay boss." Jane was laying on his couch as usual going over the suspects statement's, he shoot up "I have an idea!" he smirked.

**So that's chapter 5? I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading and the next one should be up soon please REVIEW! :) thank you! And I OWN NOTHING! Only Lacey (: where in the next chapter she will be a bit older so yeah thanks.**


	6. The Final Chapter

**Summary: sorry this took so long! Homework and work etc. This chapter it is going to be the last and Lacey is now two! I hope you enjoy and REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: The only thing in this story I own is Lacey **

It was a quite morning and Jane had got up to make him a cup of tea, Lisbon was still asleep and Jane tried to be very careful trying not to wake her. He slipped out of bed and walk towards the door. He walked down the long dark hallway and stopped outside the door which had small block letters on the front spelling out Lacey, Jane pushed the door open then walked inside to his surprise he found his gorgeous baby girl jumping up and down in her bassinet.

"Good morning beautiful." Jane smirked bending down to wrap her in his arms then small girls face widened and the girl looked up to meet janes eyes "Da..da...dada" she said curling into his neck. Jane could hear small footsteps coming towards the room and the small girls head shot up with a smile "Ma…maa" Jane slowly turned around to find his glowing pregnant fiancée.

She walked towards the two standing in the middle of the room "Yes Lacey mama" she said rubbing the young girls cheek, Jane bent down and kissed Lisbon and the forehead then handed Lacey over to her.

Lisbon took Lacey downstairs to make her breakfast, she put her in her highchair then wondered over to the cupboard, Jane walked in after her then grabbed her from behind "Good morning Beautiful" he smiled against her back.

"Jane, I love you." "I love you too, Teresa." Lisbon turned around to meet his face the Jane pulled her up to his and they kissed, Lisbon pulled back "I have to go feed Lacey" she smirked she grabbed the small plastic bowel and put it in front of Lacey and began to feed her, if Lacey was to do it herself it would be all over the floor by now.

Jane walked upstairs to get himself ready for work and pack Lacey's day-care bag, Lisbon had just finished feeding Lacey and put her down so she could go get ready too. It was 8.30am and they were all ready to leave the house. Jane loved his new life and his new family.

**Thank you for ready this is it **** please review and yeah thanks! **


End file.
